Una noche interesante
by Aurorin
Summary: Aqui nuevamente con esta historia espero sea de su agrado. n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autora (Lucykaru):** Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con otro fic. Saludos a Angelita y a las otras chavas que me dejaron review, gracias después me comunico con ustedes chicas n.n.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1**

Una joven de 23 años se despertaba de su tranquilo sueño, movió su cuerpo para acomodarse mejor en su cama, pero al hacerlo sintió que algo le impedía moverse, abrió sus ojos perezosamente y vaya sorpresa que se encontró.  
Nada ni nada menos que a Ryoma Echizen, así es aunque fuera difícil de creer el famosísimo príncipe del tenis estaba dormido junto con ella en la misma cama, y eso no era todo, él la estaba abrazando y por lo que se veía no iba a soltarla, además ella se ruborizo intensamente al descubrir que su príncipe y ella estaban completamente desnudos.

Sakuno intentó separarse de él, pero él no iba a dejarla ir, ya que entre más se movía ella para separarse él la atraía más hacia su cuerpo. Lo que provocó un sonrojo todavía mayor en ella.

- Ry……Ryoma-kun – le habló la castaña para despertarlo, pero al parecer él no reaccionaba, así que hizo lo único que le vino a la mente, Besarlo, como estaba dormido no lo sentiría, y ella se moría de ganas de hacerlo y por que no! si él no se despertaba, que más daba?

Así se fue acercando lentamente a su príncipe, posó sus labios en los de él y le dio un suave beso.

Ryoma solo pudo sentir algo cálido y húmedo en sus labios y lo primero que hizo fue abrir los ojos, no se sorprendió de ver a Sakuno besándolo es más hasta gusto le dio y después de lo que hicieron la noche anterior decidió corresponder al beso, aprovechando que tenia sus brazos alrededor de su espalda la pego más contra el.

Sakuno reacciono al abrazo de Ryoma lo que provocó que separara su rostro del de él, lo miró a los ojos y pudo comprobar como era observada por el joven, que la veía con una expresión de lujuria, deseo, pasión, cariño, amor y sobre todo POSESI"N ¡ y obviamente ante esta mirada la castaña no pudo evitar ruborizarse, tanta fue su sorpresa que cubrió su rostro con las sábanas de tan rojo que estaba. El príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír ante este gesto, al parecer su ahora esposa no dejaba de ser tímida y era eso la que más le encantaba, el saber que era él el causante de sus sonrojos lo hacía sentir más posesivo con ella.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en el buró a un lado de la enorme cama en la que se encontraban y con fastidio vio que eran las 6 de la mañana, y como él no acostumbraba a levantarse temprano decidió seguir durmiendo. Cuando iba a recostarse de nuevo recordó el motivo por el que se encontraba en esa cama durmiendo con Sakuno…………………si……………………estaban de luna de miel, hace sólo unas horas se habían convertido en marido y mujer y decidieron ir Italia en su luna de miel, y se encontraban en la habitación de recién casados.  
Al recordar esto, al príncipe se le ocurrió una mejor manera de conciliar el sueño, y si no lo lograba…..al menos quedaría satisfecho, así que ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a buscar a Sakuno entre las sábanas, y la encontró aún sonrojada y acurrucada a solo unos centímetros de él.

Cuando ella sintió la mirada de Ryoma levantó la mirada y pudo ver a su príncipe contemplándola con una de las miradas más tiernas la cual la dejó sin aliento.

- a…ano…..ry….ryoma-kun –

ryoma-kun, cuando dejaría de llamarlo así?

…l no respondió, solo se limito a acercarse a ella, con sus brazos la sujeto y la atrajo hacia él, la pegó contra su cuerpo y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos………- sakuno……cuando de jaras de utilizar el honorífico para decir mi nombre? – preguntó por fin

- o.o ry….ry…ryoma –

- así me agrada más – terminando de decir esto se abalanzó sobre ella…….y………….

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

No se si sea el final ustedes decidan si lo sigo o no.  
Nos vemos en mis otros fics, y señoritas, necesito que me manden sus correos las 3 primeras que me dejaron su comentario en mi fic de Acuerdo para embiarles el capítulo.

ja ne n.n

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2

Ryoma tomo su rostro y descendió hasta sus labios en donde deposito un beso muy breve, esto hizo que ella se relajara un poco.

- Ryoma, te amo – fueron esas simples palabras las que hicieron al príncipe volver a besarla pero en esta ocasión de un forma más ardiente, provocando un estremecimiento en ella.

- Ryoma……………ah¡ - dijo su nombre en un gemido, apenas audible para él

- Sakuno……..- susurro Ryoma el nombre de su esposa, la única mujer capaz de volverlo loco no solo se deseo, también de celos, ya que si algún desgraciado se atrevía a coquetear con ella él era capaz de destrozarlo en ese momento.

- Ah¡ -

Era lo único que escuchaba ryoma de los labios de su esposa, lentamente acercó el cuerpo de ella al suyo rodeándolo con sus brazos sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, sin embargo tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, amos estaban agitados y su respiración era entrecortada aún así Ryoma no tenía intensiones de detenerse, ese era sólo un pequeño "receso" en lo que volvía a respirar normalmente.

- Ryoma – habló Sakuno  
- Mmmm –

- es que acaso esto es un sueño? – pregunto, y por el sonido de su voz ella lo decía en serio

Ryoma arqueo una ceja como no comprendiendo a lo que su esposa se refería.

- por que lo preguntas Sakuno –

- es que……………………no se por que estoy aquí- lo dijo casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente claro para que él lo escuchara.

- Sakuno – Ryoma la tomo por la barbilla y la hizo verlo a los ojos, obviamente provocando que ella se volviera a sonrojar – dame tu mano derecha – eso era más una orden que una petición, pero ella no dudo en hacer lo que le pedía y le tendió su mano. Ryoma la sujetó con su mano derecha también y colocó las manos de ambos frente a ella.

- Mira esto – le dijo Ryoma, mostrándole sus manos ella las observó y pudo ver que ambos llevaban una sortija cada uno.

- O/////O Ryoma………esto es….-

- ¬//¬ Si, Sakuno, hace ocho horas nos casamos –

- O///////O es………..es en serio? – preguntó ella

- Si –

- Por favor pellízcame o.o, creo que sigo soñando –

- nn haré algo mejor que eso –

- eh?, que quieres dedir con…………….. – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por los labios de su esposo

- convencida o quieres que utilice que otro método para demostrarte que no estas soñando –

- n/////n si, creo que ya me convencí……..pero…………que método ibas a usar? –

- este – Ryoma volvió a besarla pero esta vez fue dándole a entender que no la dejaría salir de la cama, tal vez en toda la mañana y quien sabe si también en la tarde, por que en la noche no se escapaba.

El príncipe la hizo separar los labios para introducir su lengua en la boca de Sakuno cosa que ella no le negó, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con sus manos las cuales habían empezado a acariciar su espalda pero que ahora bajaban a sus caderas y a sus piernas, después volvían a subir hasta sus senos en donde los acariciaba y presionaba, después con ayuda de sus dedos tomó el delicado pezón que se erguía ante su contacto y también lo acaricio lentamente.  
Los labios del príncipe abandonaron los de Sakuno para ahora dirigirse hacia su cuello, besando, chupando y mordisqueando la suave piel de esa zona, deleitándose de la suavidad de su piel, este contacto hizo que de la boca de Sakuno saliera un gemido incitándolo a continuar con sus caricias, cosa que no dudo en hacer, lentamente los labios de Ryoma comenzaron a descender hasta sus senos, rozo un pezón con los labios lo que provocó que Sakuno arqueara su cuerpo, una súplica de que continuara, volvió a rozar el pezón con los labios, después lo acaricio con la lengua, abrió su boca y comenzó a succionar uno de sus senos mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro y la otra comenzaba a trazar un camino hasta su entrepierna.  
Podía sentirla, retorcerse debajo de él por el placer que le provocaba mientras sus labios seguían el camino anteriormente recorrido por su mano, regresó a los labios de SU Sakuno y con la mano que tenía en la entrepierna de ella introdujo sus dedos provocando que ella se arqueara nuevamente, comenzó a masturbarla metiéndolos y sacándolos haciendo que se humedeciera esa zona todavía más. Ante este contacto ella no pudo evitar lanzar un grito.

- Ryoma……..por favor…………….ah¡ -

- Te quiero…………dentro de mí………………….ah¡ -

No perdió ni un minuto más, poco a poco comenzó a separarle las piernas, el solo escuchar sus jadeos lo hacia excitarse cada vez más, y eso era notorio ya que su miembro estaba completamente erecto, lo coloco apuntando a su interior, acaricio los labios vaginales con su miembro y la penetró con un solo empuje de sus caderas, volvió a besarla y ambos comenzaron a moverse con el mismo ritmo como si estuvieran hechos para ello.  
Ryoma empezó dando suaves embestidas hacia ella, y con cada una de ellas arrancaba gemidos de placer, lo que provocó que el príncipe aumentara el ritmo de sus caderas, una y otra vez embestía contra ella, Sakuno clavó sus uñas en la espalda y hombros de su esposo, le rodeo la cadera con las piernas invitándolo a seguir y adentrarse más en ella, se presiono contra él sintiendo como alcanzaban juntos el orgasmo, Ryoma pudo sentir cuando se derramaba en el interior de su esposa mientras la apretaba contra él, podía sentir a Sakuno temblar, volvió a besarla y esto la tranquilizó, iba a separarse de ella cuando……..

- Ryoma….por favor quédate un poco más –

El príncipe no se negó a la petición de su esposa, se acomodó sobre ella para no aplastarla y comenzó a acariciar su rostro y cabello hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Lentamente se separó de ella, la acomodó entre sus brazos y dejó que el sueño se apoderara de él, lo único que deseaba era encontrarla en sus brazos nuevamente cuando despertara.

- Me perteneces...Sakuno - fue lo último que djo antes de quedar dormido.

Fin de capítulo o del Fic?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasando a otras cosas...

Este comentario de entre todos se me hizo algo... raro (por no decir otra cosa)

para aurorin/angelita again

Si tanto odias al plap. porqe no vas alla y se los dices, eres una cobarde angelita/aurorin. mira que vas en picada mijita

y no no soy de plap. pero considero que al menos ellos dan la cara querida niña no como otras que hasta se dejan reviews propios. y ellos hasta ya tienen politica de no seguir enviando reviews a ti. lo se porque me he dado una vuelta por el foro asi que "angelita" si tienes cuenta, envia reviews desde ella (no te lo creo, pero...)

lo unico bueno que tienes son tus historias originales, sigue con eso y olvida esta tonteria ¿vale?

ahhhhh (cara de analizar) gracias por tu comentario pero esque no se donde puedo verlas en persona y aparte creo que son de otros paises asi que,... ya sabes la respuesta. Y pues ellas tampoco han dado la cara simplemente me han dejado comentarios, por eso no te enojes¡SE FELIZ!.

Hablando de otra cosa como ya se habrán dado cuenta ya borre la historia "El Riesgo de amar", lo hice porque ya ha cumplido su objetivo.

Nos vemos en próximas historias n.n Saludos

Atte:

Lucykaru y Aurorin


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autora:** Hola soy lucy_karu de nuevo, solo quería darles las gracias a aquella lectoras que han leido mis historias y pedir unas ENORMES disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar.

Además les tengo buenas noticias, por acuerdo unánime (entiéndase que me amenasaron) se decidió que debía terminar las historias que tenía publicadas(ToT Aurorin, sholeshita y lunasilvers me "convencieron" de que si iba a retiranme de la página, lo mejor, y por respeto a las lectoras, era teminar todas las historias que había empezado). Ahora ya saben que sí las voy a terminar y van a poder leerlas.

Eso es todo, así que aquí les dejo este capítulo y nos leeremos en el final de Acuerdo.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo. non

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Todo había salido perfecto, la loca de Osakada se encontraba en una clínica bajo tratamiento ciquiátrico, él se había casado con la chica que le gustaba, ella estaba enamorada de él y el estúpido de Tooyama se encontraba en el extranjero en un torneo y por lo tanto no pudo intervenir y arruinarlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- flash- back ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue durante su fiesta de cumpleaños, todos sus amigos y familia se encontraban ahí, entre ellos estaba la loca, Osakada, se había convertidoen una modelo famosa, no se podía negar que teníaun ccuerpo estupendo, sin embargo, era una ¡vil vívora! así que no le interesaba, el problema era que ella había decidido que él, Ryoma Echizen, tenía que ser suyo, así que desde que regreso del torneo de Francia lo había acechado a sol y sombra y eso comenzaba a hartarlo.

- Oye Ryoma - lo llamó Momoshiro - ya viste con quien vino Osakada?

El joven levanto poco a poco la vista rogando para sus adentros que fueraun hombre que se la pudiera quitar de encima........................... sin embargo sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, pero sí que se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir quien había sido el valiente que se atrevía a estar cerca de esa loca.

Le llamó un poco la atención esa persona, sin embargo decidió no darle importancia.

- Tomoka, ¿es necesario que estemos aquí?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿crees que el príncipe me hubiera notado si me pongo detrás de la puerta del baño?!

- Pero.......................... él parece estar ocupado - dijo viendo en dirección de Ryoma que se encontraba "hablando con Momo y Eiji"

Tomaka miró hacia donde estaba Ryoma y sonrió muy segura de sí - se hace el difícil.

A Sakuno más bien le pareció que el festejado estaba aburrido y deseos de estrangular a alguien. Compadeció al joven pues ella se sentía igual. "Si es guapo, pero parece no gustarle mucho este lugar, parece un gato enjaulado" , este último pensamiento hizo reir a la joven que solto una pequeña risilla

- que pasa Sakuno

- No es nada, solo que .............................jijijijijijijiji

- ¿que?, dime que es Saku de que te ries.

- Sus ojos parecen los de un gato dormilón - contestó Sakuno y continuo riendo.

Tomoka solo la observo reír, ¿como era posible que comparara a su príncipe con una bola de pelo? Además ella odiaba a los gatos.

Un leve sonido de risa llamó la atención de Ryoma, era la amiga de Osakada que reía sin parar y parecía que eso disgustaba a la modelo, Ryoma sonrió complacido, cualquiera que lograra molestar a esa loca le agradaba.

Sakuno no dejaba de sonreir y esto molestaba cada vez más a Tomoka, sabía que su mejor amiga era atractiva probablemente incluso más que ella, pero debido a su apariencia y timidez alejaba a muchos los hombres, aunque hubieran algunos que se atrevían a intentar algo con Sakuno, la misma Tomoka se encargaba de alejarlos. No era su culpa ser más sexy que su amiga, además por que tomarse la molestia de cortejar a mocosa como Sakuno cuando podían tenerla a ella que era toda una mujer.

Esa era la razón por la que la había invitado a la fiesta, según ella, sakuno jamás atraería la atención del Príncipe. Sonrió para sus adentros y se felicitó a sí misma.

- Tomoka - llamo Sakuno - ¿nos podemos ir?

- ¡¿QUE?! - grito la modelo. Agarro a su amiga del brazo y la saco del salon de fiestas - ¿Acaso estas loca? ¡¿como crees que me voy a ir si aun no he hablado con Ryoma?!

- Pero Tomoka ya es tarde.

- Y eso que.

Sakuno lanzo un suspiro y contesto - Yo trabajo mañana Tomoka.

Tomoka se froto las sienes - muy bien, si quieres irte, vete.

- Pero.......... y tu? tienes una sesion de fotos mañana a las 9 de la mañana.

La modelo sonrio - Sakuno....... no tienes de que preocuparte, pasare la noche con mi principe y el me llevara mañana a la sesion - tomo a su amiga del brazo y la llevo nuevamente a la fiesta.

Al entrar Tomoka comenzo a buscar a alguien con la vista, despues de unos minutos sonrio y arrastró a Sakuno con ella.

- ¡Horio!

El susodicho volteo al escuchar su nombre y lanzo un suspiro apesadumbrado cuando vio que se trataba de Osakada - que quieres.

- Horio, lleva a Sakuno a su casa, mañana se tiene que levantar temprano.

- ¿que? oye, no soy tu chofer.

- Tomoka............... no es necesario molestar a Horio con llevarme, puedo tomar un taxi para que me lleva a casa - miro al chico y sonrio - lamento haberte molestado.

Horio se sonrojo y se sintió culpable - no te preocupes, no es tu culpa - lanzo un suspiro y miró a Tomoka, dando a entender que la culpa era de ella - lo que sucede es que tenemos un compromiso con los empais despues de la fiesta.

- ¿Y eso que? - intervino tomoka.

- Sucede que ibamos a irnos con Oishi-sempai y pues......... ninguno de nosotros trajo vehículo - explico Katsuo.

- Ya veo - dijo Sakuno pensativa.

- ¡Entonces ve y consigue uno! - dijo la modelo entre dientes.

- Eso no será necesario Tomoka - dijo Sakuno - que les parece si en lugar de buscar quien les preste un vehículo, mejor me acompañan a buscar un un taxi que me lleve a mi casa.

- Es una buena idea - comento Kachiro - claro que te acompañaremos.

Los otros dos chicos asintieron y salieron del salón para ayudar a Ryuuzaki a volver a su casa. Todos iban platicando muy a gusto sin embargo al llegar la calle se llevaron una buena sorpresa. El Festejado Ryoma Echizen estaba ahí.

- E.....Echizen ¿que haces aquí? - preguntaron los chicos al unísono.

- Espero a que me traigan mi auto.

- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Kachiro.

- Sí.

- Pero............ y la fiesta? se supone que debes quedarte, la celebración es para tí.

Echizen suspiró - estoy a burrido, así que me voy.

Los tres suspiraron y Horio dijo - es tipico de ti Echizen............. bien nos vemos.

Mientras Horio hablaba con Echizen Katsuo detubo un taxi.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! ya esta tu taxi.

- Gracias chicos, nos vemos - la chica subio y se fue.

Los tres chicos se despedian de la joven cuando llego el auto de Ryoma, este se subio y se fue.

- ¿que pasara con la celebracion si el festejado ya se fue? = pregunto Kachiro.

- ¿quien sabe? - respondio Horio - mejor vayamos dentro.

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

**Notas de autora:** bien aqui termina este capitulo, el siguiente lo publico si no esta noche mañana en la tarde. Nos leeremos despues. Espero les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de Autora(lucy_karu):** Hola mis apreciadas lectoras, espero que este capitulo tambien les guste, como ya tenia tiempo sin escribir mis ''dotes'' de escritora estan un poco oxidados.

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

Habia pasado una semana desde la celebracion del cumpleaños de Ryoma. Tomoka se sentia frustrada ya que sus planes no habian podido realizarse.

- Tomoka - la llamo el fotografo - gira un poco tu rostro.

Ella obedecio y eso la regreso a la realidad, lo mejor seria pensar en su fracaso una vez terminada la sesion.

=============================================Minutos despues================================================

- ''No entiendo que paso''

- Tomoka... nos tenemos que ir ya - la llamo su representante desde afuera del camerino, abrio la puerta y entro.

- Enseguida voy Megumi.

- Y bien?

- Y bien que

- Que sucedio. Y no me vengas con que no pasa nada, estuviste distraida la mayor parte de la sesiòn. Dime que sucedio anoche en la fiesta quete puso asì.

Tomoka suspiro - Todo lo que tenía planeado saliomal - dijo tristemente

Megumi also una ceja e hizo una expresión interrogante.

- Verás........ me lleve a Sakuno a la fiesta y.................

- ¡¿Ryuuzaki acepto ir?! - pregunto sorprendida.

- Si................ pero mo estuvo mucho tiempo. Bien, cuando llegamos el principe ya se encontraba en el lugar, yo queria ir a saludarlo pero estaba rodeado por sus amigos y ellos no me agradan así como yo no les agrado a ellos, así quedecidí esperar; Sakuno y yo estuvimos platicando mientras despejabanel área, poco despues ella dijo que tenía que irse por que trabajaba hoy. Fui a buscar a alguien que la llevara,le edimos a Horio que la llevara pero no se lleo su auto. Despues él y otros dos chicos acompañaron a Sakuno a buscar un taxi. En ese momento medi cuenta que mi principe estaba solo así que les dije que no los acompañaría. Despues de que se fueron fui al tocador a arreglrme un poco y cuando regrese ¡el príncipe ya no estaba!, arghhhhh.

- ¿Y que hiciste?

- Lo busque por todo el lugar pero no lo encontré....................cuando llegaronHorio ylos demás me dijeron que lo habían visto irse en su auto cuando acompañaron a Sakuno - la modelo arrojo unode sus zapatos contra la pared.

Su representante se quedoen silencio mirándola. Era de esperarse que su plan fracasara, ella habíaacechado al tenista lo suficiente como para que este la aborreciera, perotodo parecía indicar que Tomoka era la única que no se había dado cuenta.

- No dices nada.

- ¿que quieres que te diga?

- ¿Cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor!

- Entonces ve a ver a Ryuuzaki

Tomoka la miró estupefacta - ¡para que demonios quieres que vea a Sakuno!

- Tomoka................ tu siempre has visto a Ryuuzaki como alguien inferior a tí, te encanta compararla con tigo, sabes queno luce tan atractiva como tú. Junto a tí, Ryuuzaki no sobresale y eso, siempre eleva tu ánimo y hace maravillas con tu ego, pero........................

- Tienes razón - interrumpio la joven - iré a verla.

Tomoka se levanto y ambas mujeres salierondel camerino. La modelo iba feliz. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento,se despidieron y cada una subio a su auto, justo a tiempo ya que en ese momento comenzo a llover.

La modelo manejo hasta la casa de su amiga, al llegar toco el timbre varias veces pero nadie le abria, despues de llamar tres veces se desesperó y regreso asu auto.

- Sakuno no está - la chica suspiró - y yoque me tomé la molestia de venir a visitarla, en fin, ella se lo pierde, mejor ire al spa - tomada su decisión se fue.

Mientras tanto, Sakuno se encontraba corriendo en dirección a su casa, cuando salio el cielo estaba despejado y derrepende había comenzado a llover, ahora estaba arreciando, debía darse prisa en llegar y cambiarse.

- Lo siento señor, pero debido a la lluvia las canchas que se encuentran al aire libre fueron cerradas y las techadas, algunas están siendo arregladas y el resto ocupadas - se disculpo el encargado del club.

El oven lo miró molesto, había decidido ir a practicar al club un rato y ahora le salían con que no podía. ¡a él le valía la maldita lluvia! quería practicar. Se retiro del lugar maldiciendo el mal tiempo, habia planeado practicar toda la mañana, para desestresarse, y como ahora no tenia nada que hacer decidio ir a su departamento a dormir.

Salio del lugar y camino hacia su edificio, no le importaba mojarse, ya que no solo estaba molesto por no pder practicar el dia de hoy sino que tambien por que Osakada habia llenado su contestadora de mensajes, ¡es que esa mujer no entendia que no le interesaba! ¡que demonios tenia en la cabeza ¿aire?! era lo mas seguro. Iba maldiciendo a esa loca cuando de repente choco con alguien.

- Auch - se escucho un leve quejido desde el suelo - lo siento

Echizen miro a sus pies. Se llevo un sorpresa al reconocer a la persona con la que tropezo, era nada mas y nada menos que la amiga de Osakada.

- Ten mas cuidado.

- Si, lo siento - la joven lanzo un suspiro de resignacion, habia procurado mojarse lo menos posible y ahora estaba completamente empapada, y todo por sus prisas. Tomo la bolsa en la que llebaba sus compras y se levanto.

- ¡Ay no!

Ryoma observo como la bolsa tiraba su contenido en la acera. Le sorprendio el ver que la chica llevara pelotas de tenis y raquetas.

- Las canchas estan cerradas

- ¿disculpa?

- El joven resoplo y dijo - Si vas a practicar, las canchas del club estan cerradas por la lluvia y las que estan techadas bueno.........................

Sakuno respiro hondo - tengo una cancha de tenis en el patio trasero de mi casa................... hace una semana terminaron de techarla, asi que no necesito las canchas del club. Ademas..........................

Ryoma le pregunto con la mirada que iba a decir.

- No quiero que se rian de mi - dijo en un susurro, pero el lo alcanzo a oir.

- ¿Por que?

- No se jugar tenis - contesto apenada.

El tenista se quedo en silencio unos momentos - debes tar bromeando.

Sakuno lo miro y nego con la cabeza.

- ¡Como es posible que tengas una cancha de tenis en tu casa y no sepas jugar!

Sakuno respiro hondo- siempre fui mala en lo deportes - se puso en cuclillas para recoger sus cosas del suelo. Ryomala ayudo, cuando terminaron de metor todo nuevamente el la bolsa de ella el dijo - ¿quieres que te enseñe a jugar?

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, Sakuno por que no se esperaba recibir semejante propuesta t el que no entendia como le habia propuesto ser su instructor, no habia pensado decirlo, pero en cuanto abrio la boca las palabras salieron.

El carraspeo - Yo................emh................

Sakuno comenzo a reir, el solo la observo, y unos momentos despues ambos fueron empapados por un auto que paso cerca. Esto los volvio a la realidad, los dos se olvidaron de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

Despues de unos momentos en silencio el principe fue quien primero hablo - miralo de esta manera, tu tienes una cancha de tenis y no sabes jugar tenis pero quieres aprender, es asi?

La chica asintio.

- Bien, y yo estoy dispuesto a enseñarte si me dejas usar tu cancha para practicar, ¿que te parece?

Ella lo penso unos minutos - me parece bien, pero.................. creo que primero deberiamos secarnos - dijo mirando a ambos empapados - mi casa queda cerca, si quieres nos podemos secar alli, tomamos algo caliente y despues practicamos ¿te parece?

- Bien.

- Por cierto ¿como te llamas?

Esta pregunta desconcerto al joven, se suponia que ella habia ido a la fiesta con Osakada y no sabia quien era?

- Tu fuiste junto con Osakada a mi fiesta de cumpleaños hace unos dias.

- ¡AH! ¡¿tu eres el principe?! - pregunto la joven sorprendida.

- ¿principe?

La chica asintio - asi es como te llama Tomoka.

- Me llamo Ryoma Echizen y tu eres....................

- Ry...Ryuuzaki............... Sakuno.

Ryoma tomo la bolsa de la joven - hacia donde esta tu casa.

Despues de eso, ambos fueron a casa de la joven.

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

**Notas Finales:** jojojojojojojojojojo

Y bien, que les parecio el final del capitulo, espero les gustara, me retiro y espero poder actualizar pronto, los vere en el proximo capitulo.


End file.
